


Wrong

by PeachyLana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Reverse Frost, Snowells Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyLana/pseuds/PeachyLana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting.</p>
<p>Snowells Week Prompt Day 7: Free Theme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

A woman staggered through the dark, empty streets.  She grimaced with each step, clutching her abdomen.  Did Zoom really think he could kill her with ice?  Well, actually he nearly did, and Killer Frost didn’t expect to recover either.  She never got the opportunity to be impaled on an icicle before.  It fucking sucked.

Frost stopped to take a rest near a smoldering building.  Zoom and an army of meta-humans left for the other earth and never returned.  Good.  She hoped they were all dead.  She’d been avoiding staying anywhere familiar just in case that fucking bastard showed up again and decided to finish the job.  The pain was lessening, at least that was a good sign...or she was dying.  

A prickle of static electricity tickled her cool skin.  She knew that feeling.  Frost whipped around in the dark; adrenaline flooded her system and she straightened, taking a defensive stance.  Was it Zoom?  Or maybe the one from the other earth called “The Flash”.  She knew it was a fucking speedster.  “How many of there are you for fuck’s sake,” she grumbled. The vapor from the sublimation of ice began to pour off her fingers in preparation.  

“Interesting.” A man’s distorted voice carried through the air.  She grit her teeth in annoyance.  But reared back as red lightning crackled by and stopped few feet in front of her.  Her blond hair blew back with a face full of wind and she clenched her fists as ice crackled.  She glared at the blurry image of a man in yellow.  Did every speedster get a different color suit?  She rolled her eyes, not even slightly intimidated by creepy way he constantly vibrated or the glowing red eyes.

“And who are you supposed to be?”  The blonde asked mockingly with a smirk.  She stepped slowly around him, taking in his entire form.

The man in yellow eerily reflected the same cocky expression back at her.  “The Reverse Flash.”

“Does that mean you’re really slow?”   She already found this incredibly amusing.  “You look like a bad hologram with the power to induce headaches.”   A small laugh escaped his lips, then her surroundings became a blur.  Her back hit the brick wall of a building hard.  She finally took in a gasp of air, and could see again.  He pinned her body against a building, a half dozen blocks away back where she already came from.  She boredly shrugged her shoulders, even though pain shot through her stomach from her barely closed wound.  “Nice trick, but I've seen it before.  What’s next?  Are you going to vibrate a hand through my chest?”  She lifted her chin smiling.  

The red eyes disappeared, and were replaced with a striking blue.  He finally stilled and pulled down his mask; Frost’s pale blue eyes widened in shock.

“Harrison Wells?”  She balked, losing her sultry voice in confusion.  "Dr. Harrison Wells of S.T.A.R Labs?  Didn’t I save your twat of a daughter?”  She glared at him until realization hit her.  “No.  You’re from the other Earth.”

The man bitterly laughed.  “For the sake of brevity, yes.  It’s a long story that I’m sure you won’t understand half of anyway.  So don’t worry your pretty, blond head, Caitlin.  I see the particle accelerator of this Earth had quite the effect on you.”

Her eyes narrowed, but she licked her dark blue lips.   “You know my name.  That must mean you know the goody-two shoe doctor.”

“I know Dr. Snow intimately.”  He said.  

“Really?”  Frost cocked her head impressed at the thought.  “I have to admit, you’re way hotter as a bad guy.”  She purred approvingly.  “Lucky girl.  Never thought I’d be jealous of _her_."

He chuckled, the way his bright eyes lit up with mirth began to lower her defenses.  “Unfortunately, nothing that scandalous happened between us.”  

"That's her loss."  She looked down where his hand had a strong hold on her jacket.  “I’d be careful if I were you.”  Yes, he was wearing gloves, at the moment, but it would be a shame for him to die when they just met.

“Don’t worry, I know exactly what I’m doing.”      

Her brow raised.  Who the hell was this really?  “Good to know.”

“I can find a way to fix your problem,” he let her go and motioned to her body, “temporarily.”

Frost pursed her lips as she looked at him skeptically.  “Skip the crypticness and get on with it, Wells.”

He stepped back and slowly took off his gloves.  His slightly messy dark hair and bright blue eyes only emphasized the charming smirk on his lips.  “If you want to experience the touch of another person again.  I can grant it for you.”

“Not possible.”  She scoffed.  

“I’ll be more than happy to prove you wrong.”  He placed his palm on her chest, just below the swell of her breasts and against the leather.  “You can feel the heat emanating from me, can’t you?”  Her eyes widened at the sensation.  He moved closer, his warm breath against her neck.  “It feels good, doesn’t it?”  Her eyelashes fluttered at the combination of his low, calm voice and the soothing heat he generated.  He managed to make her forget she was injured.

“That’s not fair.”  She said looking up into his eyes, but calm and slightly aroused.

He smirked.  “I suppose not.”  His hand slid lower and she clenched her jaw.  She could feel the trail of his fingers through her thick clothing, avoiding the torn open section of her outfit .  Her body wanted to arch towards it, but she remained still.  “Would it feel even better beneath all this fetish leather?”

She would normally laugh at such a thick come on, but she was already enticed.  “You’re not the one to give fashion advice _, Reverse Flash_.”  Frost had to admit, he was one of the few that could pull off yellow.    

“Must be a lonely existence now.”  Harrison said.  “Without the only person who could withstand your touch alive anymore.”  His words did more than strike a nerve.

She should have impaled him on an icicle for that.  But she was strangely not enraged by the taunt.  “You have a very strange way of flirting.”

“It’s working though, isn’t it?”  He smirked.  “Maybe the next time we run into each other,” His eyes fell to the hole in the corset.  Her dark purple bruised skin could be seen.  “And you aren’t internally bleeding, we can give it a go.”

“Sounds like a date,” she smirked.  “Or your death if you end up being wrong.  I’m fine with either.”

He smiled and leaned in, she gasped and jerked her head back, smacking it against the brick behind her to avoid his near suicide.  “I think that’s a lie.”  He growled sexily and then disappeared in a surge of red lightning.    

She scowled, alone again in the street.  “The least he could have done was take me back to where I was.”  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  



End file.
